


All that shimmers in gold

by neonphoenix



Series: 12 Days of Malec [4]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: 12 days of malec, AU, Christmas, Malec, Malec AU, mentioned saphael - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-12 04:25:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12951240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neonphoenix/pseuds/neonphoenix
Summary: Prompt: “So… Looks like we’re the only ones without dates, huh.”Or it's a work christmas party and Alec and Magnus are the only one's without dates.





	All that shimmers in gold

Alec flattened the newspaper against the coffee table, he didn’t want to make a complete mess, after all, around Magnus, his hands weren’t always the steadiest.

“Come on then, put your hands out.” Alec called out to Magnus as the man sorted through his polish collection.

“So demanding.” he rolled his eyes before sauntering back over, “Black with a silver or gold overlay Alexander?” He held up several bottles, twirling them around in the air and waving them in front of Alec’s face.

Alec shrugged, “I don’t know, either is fine.”

“You are no help, I don’t even know why I bother asking you to help me sometimes.” Magnus’ eyes crinkled at the edges as he tried to sound serious.

“Fine, the gold one, because it matches your eyes.” Alec refused to look at Magnus as he said it, instead he continued to smooth out the paper, missing the way Magnus’ face softened at the remark.

“That is true, I was planning on wearing that black shirt with the golden threads.” Magnus said as he settled closely beside Alec on the floor.

Alec knew the shirt very well, it was Magnus’ favourite and he always liked to wear it around the holiday times. The fabric was a sheer black with fine gold detailing swirling through it, the shirt fit perfectly, sculpting to the contours of Magnus’ body, flawlessly flaunting his arm muscles. To be quite honest, Alec wasn’t sure how he was going to make it through the party knowing the man was no doubt going to be by his side dressed like a god.

“Earth to Alexander, we only have two hours until the party.” Alec rolled his eyes playfully as Magnus swatted him away, pushing the nail polish in his direction.

“I don’t know why you insist that I do this, can’t you do your own nails?” he questioned, but even while saying it he set to work by gently taking Magnus’ right hand, the skin far softer than he remembered.

Magnus smiled, brushing Alec’s hair back from where it fell over his face with his spare hand, “Because sweet peach, you always make a better job.”

\---

“Wait, Simon is going as Raphael’s date?” To say Alec was lost for words would be an understatement, he couldn’t quite picture the nerdy, loud, tech assistant with the grumbling, sotic accountant.

“I know, I was shocked at first, but I think they compliment each other.” He wanted to add, ‘just like us’ but thought better of it, instead he opted for a less obvious route, in hopes to not startle the other man, “But, now it looks like were the only one’s without dates.”

Magnus blew against his freshly painted nails, eyeing Alec out of the corner of his eye, hoping that he wouldn’t have to jump in and say that he was joking, but Alec seemed to be mulling the words over, Magnus could practically see the cogs turning in his brain as a blush swept down his neck.

Alec stuttered for a moment, his heart was pounding, he couldn’t fathom what he just heard, he prayed that it wasn’t a joke and then asked the question he had been wanted to ask for months, “We could um- I could - we could be each other’s dates?”

Magnus smiled brightly, the grin taking over his face as he carefully lifted a single finger to Alec’s lips, effectively silencing him, “Darling, I would love that.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you enjoyed please leave a comment, it means the world.
> 
> Massive thankyou to Cam (@justalexanderlightwood) for sending in this prompt
> 
> Come and say Hi! on tumblr @wonderdaysoflunacy
> 
> There will be a second part to this Au and it will be posted on the 10th December so keep an eye out x


End file.
